1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to boats having remote control units for electrically controlling propulsion units of the boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known conventional boats, an outboard motor can be used as a boat propulsion unit. Such outboard motors are usually provided at the stern of a hull of the boat, and a remote control unit can be provided in the vicinity of an operator's seat of the boat. When the remote control unit is operated, the throttle opening or other operation parameter of the engine of the outboard motor is controlled so that the outboard motor is driven at a desired speed, etc.
Examples of these types of boats include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-127986, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-98044, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771, for example.